The wireless communication environment in a home or an office generally includes a number of independently developed radio access technologies and standards. These technologies were initially designed for target applications and they perform relatively well for these applications. In a typical home or office environment, an access to content (e.g., web, video, etc.) is provided to a broadband modem through the home-owner's IP backhaul connection. For instance, mobile services are provided through the cellular network, through either a macro cell or a femto cell located within the home or office. Wireless local area network (WLAN) access points (APs) provide data connectivity between computers, cell phones, laptops, printers, and other wireless stations using 802.11-based Wi-Fi technology.
Another communication medium currently being implemented in electronic equipment is near-field communication (NFC). The use of NFC interfaces in electronic equipment provides portable devices with functions similar to those of non-contact integrated circuit cards (e.g., radio frequency identification (RFID) cards). In addition, electronic equipment provided with NFC interfaces is typically capable of operating as radio frequency (RF) readers and/or writers to communicate with other NFC devices. A basic aspect of NFC is the use of electromagnetic waves in an RF range and the transmission of information contents is realized over a short distance only, for instance, in a range of about several centimeters.
A wireless communication device may use a reference clock to demodulate data received from a remote device. If the signal received from the remote device experiences symbol timing drift, the wireless communication device may not be able to demodulate the data correctly. Benefits may be realized by performing symbol time tracking through clock manipulation.